In general, a conventional linear actuator comprises a driver, a transmission rod assembly, a worm shaft and a worm gear that link the driver and the transmission rod assembly, and a housing that covers the aforementioned components. To facilitate installation, most housings adopt an assembly with a plurality of components, particularly the transmission rod assembly which is generally assembled by left and right halves. As a result, the thickness of the housing is increased, thus failing to meet the requirements of a thin design, making the assembling process relatively more difficult in the limited space, and occupying unnecessary space or volume. Furthermore, the housing having a plurality of components requires more molds for the manufacture and incurs a higher manufacturing cost and a more complicated assembling process.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to develop a linear actuator to overcome the problems of the prior art.